Forgotten Past, New Confusion
by dragonryder7
Summary: Momo wakes up in a unknown house with no memory, with a guy standing over her, and his uncle, and his niece. How is she going to rember her past? And, what's going to happen along the way? HitsugayaxHinamori, i kinda suck at summaries.
1. Waking Up, Finally

_'Run! Run god damnit! Run!'_ My eyes were almost blinded white with agony, my body numb but still throbbing with pain, but i still ran. Then everything was black.

* * *

`_What? Where am I?_ ` I thought, my eyes closed, everywhere hurt.

My eyes fluttered open, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed when I saw a face with white hair over mine. My reflexes acted on their own, and I punched him in the nose, hard.

"OWWW!" The boy yelled in return.

"AAAHHHHH!" Was my reply.

One hand clutched his bleeding nose and the other was put on my mouth, which got him kneed somewhere by the diaphragm. I jumped out of the bed I was on and I assumed a fighting position.

All of this happened within about three seconds.

I looked at the boy, fists clenched and muscles tensed; he looked very bewildered, with very spiky white hair in a defying gravity style. With a short-sleeved, dark blue tee-shirt. And brown cargo shorts. But most of his shirt was covered with blood.

"Who the hell are you!?!?" I screamed.

"What?" He asked, looking even more befuddled, "Who are you!?!?"

At this, I frowned even more. Then, thinking, I took a long time, searching my brain, "I don't know…" I said, more to myself than to him.

The door slammed open, startling me even more, revealing a white-haired man, but it was long, down to his back. "What's going on?" He said/yelled. Then, seeing me, standing, prepared to fight, and the boy, his hand still trying to stifle the bleeding in his nose, and still sitting by the bed. The man's eyes widened, while taking in the situation, "I see you're awake." He said with a smile.

I decided to express my feelings and thoughts in a dignified and official manner: "Whaaa??"

Then, everything went black, again.

* * *

Please forgive me for the short chapter. this is my first fanfic. i'll update soon. hope you like it!


	2. Sandwiches

Hey Everyone!!!

I wrote this chapter during reading today, hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Are you sure she's alright?"

"Yes, she must have just used up too energy too quickly."

"Okay."

"So what happened? I came when I heard the screaming, I still don't know what happened."

"Well, I saw her flinch, so I went over to her and was going to see if anything had happened. Then she woke up, started screaming, and hit me in the nose. I put my hand on her mouth to shut her up and she kneed me below the diaphragm, and jumped off the bed. Then you came in."

"It's surprising she did that in her condition."

I started gaining more of myself as I listened. Then I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. I sat up, wincing at the pang in, well, my whole body.

"Try to lie down, you still haven't recovered," said the older man.

I looked around, still sitting up, the man had a hand on my shoulder, and the boy who I had hit was sitting next to him, looking at the floor.

"What am I doing here? Who are you?"

"Well, we found you passed out in an ally when we were walking home, you were half dead. And as to who we are, I am Jushiro, this is my nephew, Toshiro, an-"

"Hey!! You didn't tell me she was awake!!" A little girl with pink eyes and hair was standing in the doorway, a frown on her face.

"And this is my niece, Yachiru," finished Jushiro.

"HELLO!" Yachiru said/yelled.

"Hello…" I said uncertainly.

"Be quiet for once, Yachiru," said Toshiro, still looking at the floor.

"SHUT UP TOSHIRO!!" She yelled.

Toshiro reached into his pocket and chucked a bouncy-ball and Yachiru. Still not looking up, which was rather impressive because she had to duck to avoid being hit in the head.

"Why'd you have to do that!?" Yachiru yelled.

"As I was saying," Jushiro said, "We found you in an ally and brought you to our house." At this I looked around the room, it had blue walls and tan-brown carpeting, with a desk, dresser, and some other furniture. It must have been somebody's room.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About a week," Jushiro answered. _A week??_ I thought."Now, we just want to ask you a few questions, if that's not too much trouble," he continued.

"Sure," I said.

"Great, do you-"

"Ooh ooh ooh! Can I ask her? Please? I've always wanted to ask the questions!!!!!" interrupted Yachiru.

"Be my guest," said an annoyed Toshiro.

"Sure," said Jushiro.

"Yay! Ok, first question," said an excited Yachiru. "What's your name?"

You would think that would be an easy question.

"Umm…" I said frowning.

"You don't remember you name?!" Yachiru looked at me stunned.

"Umm…" Was my reply.

"Uncle! This is serious! She doesn't remember her own name!" Yachiru now screamed at her uncle.

"I think he's aware of that, bubblegum head."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Yachiru now yelled at Toshiro.

"Calm down," Jushiro intervened.

"Hmmm…" said Yachiru now in thought, "How about we call you Momo?"

"What?" I said.

"You smell like peaches! So we should call you Momo!" Yachiru said happily.

"Okay…" It was better to have a name that probably wasn't yours than to have none.

"Yay!!!" Yachiru said/sang and danced in a circle.

"Do remember anything else?" Jushiro was looking into my eyes with concern.

"Hey! You said I could ask the questions!"

"Well you're taking too long," said Toshiro, still looking at the floor.

"Was not!"

"Do you remember anything else?" Jushiro asked again.

I frowned in thought, "No… I'm sorry."

"That's alright Momo!" Piped up Yachiru.

"That's fine," Jushiro stated. "Would you like something to eat? I can imagine you must be hungry."

Now that he mentioned it, I was starving. "That would be nice," I said softly.

"Excellent," Jushiro said, then looking at his watch, he said, "My god. It's already five? Please excuse me Momo, I have to go." He stood up, and was almost out the door when he looked back and said, "Yachiru, Toshiro, could you get Momo something to eat?" Not even waiting for a reply, he rushed out of the room.

Yachiru turned to me and said, "Would you like a sandwich?"

"Okay," I would have eaten anything I was so hungry.

Yachiru turned and started walking towards the door. I got out of the bed, and almost fell over, but strong hands caught my hands and kept me upright, I turned to look into beautiful green-blue eyes, but there was something wrong with them, they seemed, frozen.

"Maybe you should stay here," Toshiro said in an expressionless voice.

"No, I think I need to walk around, seeing as I've been laying down for a week and all," I said.

"Fine."

"Momo!! Are you coming?" Yachiru poked her head around the corner.

"Yeah, coming." I then realized Toshiro was still holding onto me. Realizing he was, he let go, and I started walking, very wobbly, but still walking.

"Come on Toshiro!" Yachiru called.

I was walking fine until I got to the stairs, I stepped down, but I slipped on the carpet, and then it just went downhill, literally.

Finally, I was at the bottom, "Bloody hell…" I said, and started coughing, then, I was on my feet. I looked up to see Toshiro, holding me bridal style.

"Momo!" Yachiru squealed, "Are you okay?"

"She just fell down a flight of stairs, how do you think she feels?" Toshiro said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask you!"

"I'm fine," I said, not completely truthfully, I felt like I'd just got sucker-punched in the gut, but not as bad as you would expect to feel after falling down a flight of stairs.

Toshiro was still holding me bridal style, "Umm… could you put me down?"

He set me down, but I immediately grabbed his shoulder for support.

"You sure you're alright?" Yachiru asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Alright! This way!" she pointed down a hall and started walking.

I had to use Toshiro for support the rest of the way, but when we finally got to the kitchen, I gasped, it was huge.

It had all stainless steel Viking appliances (a huge fridge, two stoves, a microwave, pizza oven, blender, and probably many other things in the twenty-some cabinets) and Toshiro led me to a chair by the island in the middle.

"Ham or turkey?" Yachiru said looking into the fridge.

"What?" I asked.

"For your sandwich. Turkey or ham? " Yachiru asked again.

"Oh, turkey."

"What do you want, Toshiro?" Yachiru asked.

"Turkey." Toshiro said while slipping into a seat.

Yachiru started gathering the supplies, using a stool to when having to get something out of the overhead cabinets. And soon three large sandwiches were on plates.

"Dig in," Yachiru said.

* * *

I know, bad ending for a chapter.

Okay, Yachiru isn't Toshiro's sister. She's his cousin, and she's around 9.

Please review. This is my first fanfiction, so I wanna know how it sounds.

Thanks!


	3. To the Doctor

Okay, I not really sure when I wrote this one…

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.

* * *

Chapter Three:

After we finished our sandwiches (witch were very good, by the way.), Yachiru got some green tea ice cream, and we all had some. When we were done, Toshiro got a call from one of his friends (I think he called him Ichigo…) and had to go to soccer practice.

When he left, Yachiru showed me the house. It was huge. It had, like, 6 guest rooms (not including the one I was in, or Jushiro's, Toshiro's or Yachiru's rooms), a dining _hall_, dining room, two other kitchens, and _many_ other doors that led to _many_ other rooms in the _many_ hallways on the three different floors. It took us a while to take the tour because I was still walking funny.

Then she showed me the backyard, if you would call it that. It started off with a garden then it slowly faded into the lawn. It actually had a pond/lake off to the right, and I heard a suspicious flap that suggested that there were fish in there.

Off to the right was what looked like a forest off of horror movies. And I think that I saw something moving through the shadows, but it was probably just my head.

Yachiru started giggling, "You're funny!" she said pointing to the expression on my face.

"This place is amazing…" I whispered to myself.

"Welcome to the Hitsugaya Vineyard." Yachiru said pointing between the lake and the forest, where I saw a field of grapes.

"Wow."

"Yachiru!"

"WHAT?!?!" Yachiru yelled back to Jushiro who was presumably at the front door.

"Oww…" I whispered for my eardrums.

"Where's Momo?"

"With me!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"I SAID: SHE'S WITH ME!!!" Yachiru screamed.

"Oww…" I said, "I think I'm deaf now."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S WITH YOU?!?! SHE SHOULD BE IN BED!! SHE COULD HAVE FALLEN DOWN THE STAIRS AND GOTTEN EVEN MORE INJURED!!"

I giggled at this.

Jushiro now appeared in the doorway outside, looking horrified/angry.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked now standing in the doorway next to Jushiro.

"What happened to Momo?" Jushiro said, pointing at me, still looking horrified/angry.

"She fell down the stairs," Toshiro said, avoiding Jushiro's eyes.

"WHAT?!?!"

"SHE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!!" Yachiru yelled at Jushiro, even though he wasn't more than 4 feet away from her.

"He heard what happened. You didn't have to yell, bubblegum-head," Toshiro said, while rubbing his ears.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Yachiru screamed, throwing the bouncy-ball that he had thrown at her earlier, with the speed a pro baseball player would gawk at.

Toshiro side stepped it, looking emotionless as ever.

"STOP IT!!" Jushiro said, looking murderous. "Momo, we need to get you to the doctor." Jushiro now said with a sad look on his face, hand outstretched.

"What? No. I'm fine."

"No, it's not just because of that, we had an appointment scheduled for you anyway, because of… your injuries before you fell."

"Okay…"

"Great. Everyone to the car."

"Can we take mine?" Toshiro asked.

"No, sorry" Jushiro said.

"Witch one?" Yachiru asked.

"Sierra" Jushiro said as he turned to leave.

I started walking, and you guessed it, I tripped on one of the wood panels that made up the deck. Then, one again, hands were on my forearms, keeping me upright. I turned to meet green/blue eyes that seemed, frozen, "Thanks."

We walked to a door in the first kitchen, into a two-story garage, again causing my jaw to fall to the ground. There were at least seven cars, two motorcycles, and a gigundo RV, all with their own parking signs. But the thing that caused my jaw to fall to the ground was four cars to my left.

One of said cars look _like_ a hummer, another looked _like_ a GMC pickup, and the one next to it looked _like_ a Mustang, and the one nearest that looked _like_ a Camaro, but they all had differences. Such as they all had VERY detailed and dramatic paint jobs.

A, "MOMO!" from Yachiru quickly brought me out of my daze.

"Coming" I said, turning, seeing Yachiru standing on the ledge of a GMC Sierra, waving with one hand while the other was on Toshiro's head (him looking like he was about to turn her into pink mush), using it for balance. Then, he quickly stepped backwards to watch Yachiru start to fall down sideways and do a summersault in mid-air then land on her feet, looking like she'd just been slapped. She turned to her brother, and…

"TOSHIRO!!!! YOU… YOU… YOU ASSHOLE!! I COULD HAVE FALLEN AND RUINED MY CLOTHES!! YOU ARE SUCH…" The following screams would probably have made a gangster from some big city want her to shut up.

I was shocked about how she'd managed to land on her feet, not counting her midair summersault. Then when she started using the very, very colorful language, I wouldn't have been surprised if my eyes had popped out of my head.

All of this (including Yachiru's colorful yelling) happened within about 7 seconds, but those 7 seconds, I think I lost whatever was left of my childhood. And I have Yachiru to thank for that.

Soon Jushiro interrupted Yachiru's screaming, and got us into the car, and pulled out of the garage through one of the six garage doors. We went down the driveway for about a minute, then on a rode that traveled Northeast (don't ask me how I knew that, I just did).

After about five minutes, it looked like we were in a large suburb, and soon enough, we saw a sign that said "Welcome to Karakura Town!" We drove for about another ten minutes before Jushiro parked the car in front of a mid-sized building with "Kurosaki Clinic" on it. I got out of the truck without falling to the ground, so I was happy.

We walked in to see a little blond girl yelling "Dad! Mr. Ukitake is here!"

From around a corner came a man with black, slightly spiky hair at the top and a goat-ish looking beard in a white coat (witch for some reason made me want to run from the room). "Ahh, Jushiro, nice to see you again. I take it you've been fairing well, Toshiro, Yachiru?" He said as he shook hands with Jushiro.

They gave nods in reply.

"So this is the girl you told me about, Jushiro?" The man asked.

"Yes, this is her. Momo, this is Isshin Kurosaki."

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Now, I take it you don't have any memory of your past before you woke up in Jushiro's house?" He said while picking up a clipboard.

"Umm…, no."

"Hmm… yes, I see. Do you know have any dizziness, headache, sore limbs?

"Umm, slightly dizzy, yes on the headache, and pretty much everywhere on your question of sore limbs."

"Did you have any of these before you fell down the stairs?"

"Only a worse headache after the stairs."

And the questions continued on like this for about 10-15 minutes. Then he led us to a separate room to do a regular check-up before he did anything else.

Taking a stethoscope, he said, "Breathe in, now out. Again, again." His smile began to fade with every breath, turning into a grimace. He finally said I could stop.

"Please tell me I was mistaken, that I was wrong," Jushiro pleaded to Isshin.

"No, I'm afraid you were right," Isshin replied.

"What were you right about?" I asked, a little confused.

Isshin turned to me, a frown on his face. "Momo, I'm afraid you're… dead."

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!!!! Sorry to all the people who want to kill me right now *dodges an airborne knife* I'll try to update as soon as I can.

I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but please review, it's my first fan fiction, so I wanna know how I'm doing.

PS I know Isshin is usually more 'perky' but I kinda toned it down, for the time being.

Until Next Chapter: GOOD BYE!! :D


	4. Still at the Doctor

_

* * *

_

Isshin turned to me, a frown on his face. "Momo, I'm afraid you're… dead."

* * *

_'What?! How could I be dead if I'm right here?'_

"Well, see, you have no heartbeat."

"So, you mean, if I got cut, I wouldn't bleed?" I asked, while inconspicuously looking around the room.

"Yes, that should be correct."

I held out my wrist, looking at him with a determined stare. "Then lets test this theory."

He looked at me like I had just told him to shoot the president of the US.

Jushiro got up from his chair and walked over to me, "Momo, you can't be serious…"

"Well, I really must be dead, without a heartbeat and all, and it shouldn't matter if I get cut if I don't have any circulation. And if in fact, I somehow can bleed, I'll be dead, but not dead, and I bet you'll want a blood sample."

Isshin looked at me uncertainly.

"Well, actually, _dead_ can be interpreted in many ways," I went on. "To you, it means no heartbeat. But to someone else, it's when the brain completely shuts down, and to someone else if different too. I, can still think, speak, eat, move, and all that good stuff, so I don't really think I'm dead. So, I ask you one question: do you want a blood sample or not?"

"Fine, we'll give it a try, it might hurt."

"No surprise there."

Isshin opened a drawer and pulled out a syringe, "Give me your forearm." He said while wiping the crook of my elbow with antiseptic.

He put the needle in (witch really didn't hut that much), and you guessed it, when he pulled, blood came out. But it didn't look like normal blood, it had a more metallic look to it, and black specks in it too.

"Cool!! I wish my blood looked like that!" Yachiru stated.

Isshin was about to get a cotton ball and band aid, but as he was about to wipe away the blood and put the band aid on my itty bitty bleeding hole, but it sealed itself off.

"Well, I would say you're a medical miracle." Isshin said, slightly awestruck.

I then did a "Hiccup".

Isshin chuckled, "Just hold your breath for as long as you can and they should go away."

I started holding my breath.

"I'll examine your blood when you go, I'll be able to get some results to you in a few hours. But, right now, I want to do a few x-rays and sometime soon do a full body CAT scan, is that alright with you?"

I nodded my head, seeing as I was still holding my breath.

"I'll just finish your normal checkup."

I held up my thumb.

So the checkup continued, I had a high blood pressure. Isshin concluded that though my heart didn't pump, I still had a good circulation, and I must have something like a heart or hearts located somewhere else in my body.

After my "checkup" was finished, Isshin looked at me, alarmed. "My god, are you still holding your breath?!"

I thought for a fraction of a second, I hadn't realized I was still holding my breath, and nodded.

"Momo!" Yachiru said/screamed from behind me, "You have gills behind your ears!"

"What!?" I flung around, looking at Yachiru and putting a hand behind an ear, nothing.

"Aww, it's gone" Yachiru said sadly.

"Wait," Isshin said, sounding confused, "Momo, hold your breath again."

"Ahh!!! There're back!" Yachiru said proudly while pointing at my neck.

I put my hand just above the crook of my neck, careful not to breath, well, at least, through my nose and mouth. But, as Yachiru had said, I felt slitted skin, slowly moving up and down.

"Well, it looks like I'm a genetic freak," I said sarcastically.

"You're not a freak Momo! You're completely and totally awesome!" Yachiru corrected me, in the voice anyone else might use when talking to their idol.

"So can you breath underwater too?" Toshiro asked, slightly sarcastic. I then also realized it was the first time he had spoken since we had gotten to the clinic.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, Isshin, I say we end it here today. It's past lunch, and Yachiru looks like she's about ready to eat a grocery store."

"That's fine. Momo, I would like to get you back sometime to get those x-rays and that CAT scan."

"Okay."

"Yay! Lunch time!!" Came from Yachiru.

We all got up to leave. When we were about to get into the truck again I was reviewing in my head what had happened, _'First, my heart doesn't work, Second, I have weird blood, and Third, I have gills that I can breath through on dry land and possibly water, foruth, i can heal myself, what's next? Telepathy?_' And then I saw it, it wasn't really anything, just a briefcase with a note on it, laying near the alleyway.

I walked over to it, and picked up the note:

_To whoever finds this first-_

_I am on my deathbed, and my grandchildren_

_And children only come to see me for this,_

_They don't deserve it, so I've decided to give this to you. _

_Use it well._

_-A Lonely Grandfather._

I opened the lid, in there were bundles upon bundles of yen (the bills). Yachiru was now by my side, reading the note.

"Wow Momo! You're rich!"

Jushiro and Toshiro were now on either sides of us, Yachiru handed Jushiro the note, "Well, Momo, I'd say that you are very lucky." He said, handing the note to Toshiro.

I closed the lid, a thought had just occurred to me: apart from what I was wearing, I had nothing. And I wasn't going to freeload off of Jushiro, and the not said to take it, so I was going to.

"Should we go?" Jushiro asked as I picked up the briefcase, I nodded.

"What are we going to have?" Yachiru asked as we headed back to the truck.

"How about some ramen?"

"Okay!"

The trip back was uneventful. When we got back, Jushiro parked the truck back in it's parking space, I stared at the four cars in the corner some more, and we went into the kitchen, where Yachiru started making the ramen. While Jushiro and I counted the money. To put it short, I had received a very large small fortune.

"Well, whoever this grandpa is, he must have some nasty relatives."

* * *

Haha, I know that the money thing is streching it a bit, I just needed a way for Momo to get money.

The HitsuxHina will start shortly, just have to get everything setup.

Again, review please!

Until next time you read this, or any other chapter (well, actually, I don't really know, but lets just go with that…) Goodbye!


	5. Kitty scan

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

* * *

_Once we were finished with lunch, I went into the "backyard" and sat by the edge of the pond/lake._

" '_Ts nice here." came a voice I didn't recognize from behind me twenty minutes later._

"_Ahhhh!" I screamed, jumping up with my fist flying backwards to hit whoever it was in the jaw._

_Toshiro caught my hand a millisecond before it hit it's intended destination. "Jushiro sent me to get you," he said, emotionless as he looked, then let go of my fist and started walking, I followed._

_--------_

_She, Momo, was very… eccentric. First, Yachiru finds her in an alleyway, "dead" (no pulse), but twitching and sometimes mumbling something, and looking like she should_ be dead, healed cuts and bruises everywhere. Then, when she wakes up a week later, she punches me in the nose and jumps out of the bed way faster than anyone should go, not even including her condition. After that, she has metallic blood, gills, and regeneration. And just now, she was sitting, watching the fish, I say something, and she goes into attack mode. She just looked so… fragile, but she could throw a punch, I knew that.

We were at the deck now, Jushiro was waiting for us there, with bubblegum-head babbling more nonsense.

"Isshin just called, he has the tests back, and says that we should come down," Jushiro said to Momo.

"Okay."

So, for another time today, we headed to the garage and got into Jushiro's GMC, though I still wanted to take one of mine, And headed to Ichigo's.

When we got there, we were greeted by Yuzu and Karin, who Jushiro introduced them to Momo. Isshin led us into the room we were in earlier.

"Well, Momo, it looks like you don't have any toxins going against you, for the time being," Isshin said with a half hearted laugh.

"What do you mean _against _me?" she spoke in her strange, normal but not voice.

"Well," he began again, "You have a great number of poisons and contaminations in your blood. And your DNA is so complex, it'll take several weeks to decipher most of it. No, they aren't doing anything, they're just sitting there." He added after seeing her horrified look.

"Well, okay, I guess…" she said.

"Great, well, I'll get Yuzu to come get you prepared for the CAT scan," he said as he led her out of the room.

After Momo left, Yachiru started, "Wow, Momo is so… TOTALLY AMAZING! OH MY GOD! WHAT DO YOU THINK SOME OF THOSE POISONS ARE? SHE'S…

--------

Yuzu led me to a small room and found me one of those weird gowns in a closet. She told me to go into the room on the left when I was done. I finally took notice of the clothes I was wearing at that time, kakis with a yellowish greenish tee shirt, it must have been Yachiru's, considering I was just a bit bigger than her size.

In the next room, I found Isshin waiting by a huge machine with a hole in the middle and a stretcherish thing coming out of the it.

"Well, Momo, if you'll just lay down on this and lay as still as possible. It'll be a little loud, but it'll only be about ten minutes."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, I was being led to another room to lake a few full-bold x-rays. And the CAT scanner was _loud_, to put it bluntly.

And it was a few minutes in the x-ray room and then back to the little room to change back, and to the room I first was in first.

In there I fond Jushiro, Yachiru, Toshiro, and a tall, orange and spiky haired boy maybe my age with a scowl on his face. He looked up as Isshin and I came in.

"GOODAFTERNOON ICHIGOOOOO!!!" Isshin suddenly screamed while he jumped and aimed a kick at 'Ichigo's' head. Isshin then got punched in the face and pinned to the ground, with both arms bent behind his back, a bloody nose, his legs bent at a 'not natural' angle, and Ichigo with a more prominent scowl and his knee in Isshin's back.

"Well, my son, it looks like I have nothing left to teach you." came Isshin's muffled voice.

"You said that a year ago." Ichigo responded with a snarl.

"Momo, this is my son, Ichigo." Isshin said as he tried to turn his head my way, but failed.

"Sorry about that, my dad's an idiot." Ichigo said as he stood up, but not without twisting his dad's arms more inward, probably causing even more pain. "Nice to meet you." He said, his scowl softened a bit, it must have been his smile.

"Well, Momo, your scans should be ready in about five minutes.' Isshin said as he sprang up, like he just had an energy drink and hadn't just got his butt kicked by his son, and I'm not even thinking about what had just happened before that.

"Ichi-nee! Did you and dad have at it again?" Yuzu yelled from the doorway.

"He started it, and he always starts it, why do you always have to ask?" asked Ichigo, scowl back in place.

"Because one of these times one of you'll seriously hurt the other!" Yuzu answered while going over to her dad to inspect him.

"Well, we live in a clinic, it won't be a problem." Ichigo said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yuzu," Yachiru started, "It's fun to watch Ichigo and your dad fight! Lay off!"

"Yeah Yuzu, listen to Yachiru, lay off. If anyone gets hurt, it'll be dad." Said Karin, leaning on the doorframe.

"That was mean!" Came from Isshin.

"Is this a party or something?" Ichigo said, irritated.

"Calm down." Karin said.

"Do you really have to 'test' Ichigo like that, Isshin?" Jushiro asked.

"I'm going to get the results" Ichigo said, and left the room.

"Are any of you thirsty?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Yuzu." Jushiro.

"I'm good." I answered.

"…" From Toshiro.

"I'd like some juice, my lovely daughter!" Isshin sang.

"Go get your own," Karin said while she backhanded him in the nose on her way to the couch.

"That was mean, Karin!" Isshin said, clutching his bleeding nose again.

"Get over it."

"Honestly, I leave you for thirty seconds and you hurt dad again?" Yuzu said as she entered the room and gave everyone orange juice, and put one down on the table, probably for Ichigo. Then made sure her dad's nose wasn't broken.

"Okay…" Ichigo said as he entered the room and put the x-rays up on the light-board-thingy.

"Good God! Did the scanner have a malfunction?!" Isshin now yelled as he ran next to Ichigo.

"No, I can't have." Ichigo said, holding his arm down. My guess was to suppress the urge to slap his father.

"What's going on now?" Yachiru asked.

"Well, her bones aren't bones, they're some kind of… I… don't know." Isshin stated.

"They look like bimolecular artificial… bones" Ichigo contemplated.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Yachiru said as she tried to push Ichigo out of the way.

"Whoa… what are those lines all over the bones?"

"They… look like… fractures. But how could they have been broken? It looks like it'd take a chainsaw to nick it…" Isshin remarked.

"There's so many…" Ichigo said, more to himself.

"Well, it looks like your bones are in the right places and all, other than 'that', there pretty much normal." Isshin said/sang, snapping into his perkiness again.

"What about the kitty scan?" Yachiru asked to either Ichigo or Isshin.

"I took images from it, they should be done soon." Isshin answered. "And it's CAT scan, it stands for Computerized Axial Tomography."

"Well, I like kitty scan better" she mumbled.

"Dad! The images are done!" I heard Yuzu yell.

"Coming my darling little girl!" Isshin sang/yelled and pranced out of the room.

"It's okay, Ichigo. We all have something we're not proud of." Yachiru said as she patted him on the elbow, because that's as far as she could reach on the tall teenager.

Ichigo muttered something that sounded like 'your's doesn't breathe…'

"Okay!!! I haven't looked at them yet!" Isshin danced into the room and headed towards the glowy board, "I wanted it to be a… surprise…" the stopped short when he put it up.

"It's… empty."

* * *

Sorry, another cliff hanger....

Sorry for not updating for at least a month, my mom got brest cancer, and the worst thing is that she's now an extreme health nut.... they got all of it out and it didn't spread, and her sister ethel, deceased due to colen (spelling?) cancer, and her brother, owen, deceased due to brain cancer, and her mother and grandmother had breast cancer as well, i think that there are some more...

ANYWAY on the last day of shcool, i overheated 10 minutes into the talent show (we were 'butt to butt' as our music teacher said as she crammed all of us 150 sixth graders into one section of the beachers) and passed out, and i woke up an hour later in the nurse's office. now everyone calls me ice cube because i complain about it being 40 degreese.

Can anyone help me get a new title and summary? i hate both.......

thanks for reading! could you please review? i'd like to make it to 10 (isn't that pitiful...).


End file.
